Sammy Rico
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = |movie = *''Avengers: Infinity War'' |oneshot = |tv series = Inhumans (4 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Olo Alailima |voice actor = |status = Alive }} Sammy Rico is an Hawaiian Inhuman who was exposed to Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak. Having been arrested for endangering his family with his powers, Sammy was recruited by Evan Declan to assist the captured Black Bolt in his escape from prison. Biography Terrigenesis Endangering Family Sammy was one of the Inhuman Outbreak victims. The exposure to Terrigen triggered his Terrigenesis. When he broke out of his husk, Sammy gained the ability to heat touch objects by simple contact. Unable to control his powers, Sammy accidentally set fire to his house, endangering his family. Eventually, Sammy lost his family and was arrested and imprisoned in the Oahu County Correctional Facility. Prison Time Encountering Black Bolt Sammy was contacted by Dr. Evan Declan, who claimed to knew about his Inhuman nature and requested Sammy's assistance into helping Black Bolt to escape from prison, promising to help Sammy in return. Sammy soon met Black Bolt and asked Rivera to put him in his cell. Once they were alone, Sammy mentioned the Terrigenesis' husk which made Black Bolt reacting, confirming that Black Bolt was an Inhuman. Sammy advised Black Bolt to evade before he would be too late for him to find his family. Prison Escape While Sammy and Black Bolt were playing chess in their cell, Rivera came and took them to the prison's common area with the other inmates. While the guards hoped that Black Bolt would somehow trigger a fight between the inmates, they instead displayed support for him. As Rivera taunted Black Bolt, a riot erupted in the prison. The guards released teargas to stop the prisoners, but Sammy took advantage of the distraction to take Black Bolt away with him. They ran down to the parking area where Sammy used his heating powers on an iron fence, revealing to Black Bolt that he was an Inhuman just like him and telling him his story of losing his family. Sammy and Black Bolt successfully got out of the prison, where they were picked up by Evan Declan, who took his helicopter to the place before flying away with the two Inhumans onboard. Looking for Freedom Declan's Lab Upon learning that Evan Declan was a geneticist who intended to study Sammy's and Black Bolt's DNA, Sammy's first answer was to refuse to go to the Declan Research Facility Lab. However, Declan convinced Sammy and Black Bolt by claiming that they would be safe and free to leave whenever they want. Sammy informed Declan that Black Bolt was looking for his wife Medusa and Declan suggested that she might be at his lab among other Inhumans. Therefore, Sammy and Black Bolt agreed to go with Declan. Once in the lab, Sammy agreed to have his DNA tested and reviewed the Inhumans who Declan knew about to find Medusa. However, once he remained alone with Black Bolt, they discovered a syringe of poison and decided that they were not safer in the lab than they were in Oahu County Correctional Facility. They decided to escape, only to be ambushed by Auran and her team of Attilan Royal Guards. Black Bolt ordered Sammy to leave while he remained behind to confront the rebels. New Captivity Rico was captured by Mordis and Flora on their chase of Black Bolt. Flora tied Sammy's hands solid plants, but Rico used his powers to burn it and break free in an attempt to escape. However, Flora managed to stop him and Sammy was captured again. Auran then called Mordis and upon learning that Sammy was an Inhuman as well as Black Bolt's friend, she ordered Mordis and Flora to bring Sammy back to the Declan Research Facility Lab so that he would be used as a bait to lure Black Bolt into a trap. Rico was strapped to a chair and guarded by the Attilan Royal Guard. When Karnak and Gorgon infiltrated the lab, he quietly signaled his presence to Karnak. After they took down their opponents, Sammy was released by the two members of the Inhuman Royal Family. Before leaving them, he asked them if they were all Inhumans, to which they positively answered. Relieved to find out that he was not a freak, Sammy told Karnak and Gorgon to thank Black Bolt before leaving the lab. Infinity War At some point, Sammy became a loyal friend and bodyguard to King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa. During the Infinity War, Rico was among the Inhuman and Human soldiers of the Royal New Attilan Security Force to join forces with the Wakandans and Avengers to stand against Thanos' army and the Black Order. Near the end of the battle, he watched in horror when his beloved king and friend dissipate along with 50% of the universe' population. Powers and Abilities Powers Sammy Rico is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Heat Touch': Rico can heat objects by touching them. Using his power, he was able to melt a metallic door to escape prison with Black Bolt. He was also able to burn plants which tied his hands. External Links * Category:Americans Category:Heroes Category:Inhumans Category:Males